seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: The gathering pirate war part 37
Freya stared at Kahn while looking at the vicinity. Everything was cut up, with trees and even hills torn apart in their battle. Freya spit to the ground, and flexed her fingers. She herself was cut up, with blood covering her face. Kahn had a gaping cut in his chest, and he tightend his hold on his sword. Kahn stared straight at Freya and kicked his wrappings that are lips. "Freya, we should finish this battle sooner. At this point, your death is the only way this battle can end." "You're right. So I'll finish you off here and now. 108 POUND CANNON!" "BLAZING REVENGE!" Freya threw all her power at Kahn, but Kahn stopped it with his sword. Flames from the sword reached to Freya from his power of slashing at Freya, and she dodged. Kahn lunged at Freya and cut her at her hips. Freya screamed out and Kahn slammed his foot onto her face. Freya hit the ground and stared up at Kahn, who grabbed her face and over lifted her. "Freya, I know your type. So arrogant, so ferocious, so bothersome. Just like your father. You and him must be laughing at me. But now I'll be laughing. Killing you will kill any of his blood remaining in this fake world. If I kill you, then the burning will stop. No more will my own skin scorch me. No more shall you ever pervert this world with your presence!" Freya looked down at him, and grinned. "Will killing me make you feel better?" "Indeed." "You only have one problem in this situation." "What?" "I would gladly die. I can't stand it anymore. I know what my father did. He was a devil. He was evil incarnate. I learned that while traveling across the 4 blues. West blue, South Blue, North Blue, East Blue... Even here. What's the point anymore? Not like I care... But there's a problem. Some nice people I love love me. So sorry buddy, you can't kill me." "Impossible... "FEA!" Christie was behind Kahn, and she pointed her hands at him. "HURT HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Kahn glared at Christie, and he pointed his sword at her. Christie didn't move. Kahn looked confused at Christie. "Why defend a monster like Fea?" "Because... She is a friend! Fea is cool, strong, and just plain awesome! I can't ever become like her... So I'll be okay with becomeing something different! I will become something that even Fea can depend on. If I can't help her now, then what's the point of me joining this crew?! So listen up, I will repeat myself only once! Hurt her... And I will make you scream. Freya was staring at Christie, and held back a tear. Smirking instead, she chuckled a little and moved her head to stare at Christie. "Hey Christie... My name isn't Fea." Christie looked confused, and Freya grabbed Kahn's neck, and tightened her hold. Kahn gasped, and he let Freya go. Freya slammed Kahn down, and she smirked. "The name is Freya. I hated the name. But I decided that you guys deserve to know my name. Today, I decided to do one thing. I called myself Fea because I never liked the name. I then made it permanent when I learned Dad was an asshole. But I'm going to stick by Freya not for his sake, but mine. I will not be the one thing he did that was evil. LISTEN UP KAHN! MY NAME IS SKY FREYA! DAUGHTER OF SKY SIEGFRIED! I WILL BE THE WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSWOMAN! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, THEN HAVE ONE WITH ME, NOT MY DAMN OLD MAN!" Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters